Golden Kids (anime)
This is an article not-related to the Captain Tsubasa series but to other Takahashi's works. Golden Kids (ゴールデンキッズ) is the anime adaptation of Yoichi Takahashi's novel of the same name. Released as an original net animation, it was launched worldwide in several languages through a mobile app for iOS devices available at iTunes in 2011. More than two episodes were originally planned, but no more have been released so far for unknown reasons. If not for a lack of success, as an speculation, the production could've been affected due to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami and the economic impact of this event which caused the cancellation or slowdown of several projects in all Japan that year. An example of this is Japanese video game company Irem, which cancelled the majority of its remaining video game projects due to these events. Plot The Koganedai Downtown FC Golden Kids haven't won a single game since they formed. The captain and goal keeper, Goal Kitagawa is determined to win a game with the current members before he moves away next month. However, even after all the determination to win the next game they lose terribly, extending their losing streak to 22 games. Even the adults in the community who support the team begin to get fed up with all the losses. At school, the constantly losing Golden Kids members start to get picked on and bullied, and the adults worry that the bullying will only get worse. When the team members become depressed and lose their will to play, they see Goal practicing outside, silently and as hard as he can. Once again, the Golden Kids start to practice intensely to get that one win. The next game for the Golden Kids will be against the second best team in the Jonan League, the Wild Tigers. Will the Golden Kids finally get their first win ever? What will the adults decide to do with the team? Characters :All names are transcribed as they are in the official translation, which does not use Hepburn romanization, but appears to use instead Kunrei-shiki plus non-standard romanization '' * '''Goal Kitagawa', GK, captain. * Kou Miyamoto, FW. * Yuichirou Nagao, DF. * Hanzaou Moriwaki, MF. * Syunta Hayakawa, MF. * Tetsuya Sarusawa, MF. * Kouhei Inui, MF. * Yasuto Tsuji, DF. * Morio Kida, MF. * Wataru Nakaji, DF. * Mutsuo Yasukawa, MF. * Kousuke Ishida, FW. * Tsuyomi Tachibana, manager. Staff *Based on a story by: Yoichi Takahashi *Excecutive producer: Kentaro Koike, Keishichi Kuroki *Character designer, key Animation Supervisor: Jouji Sawada *Plot writer: Reiko Yoshida *Art director: Masaaki Kawaguchi *Cinematographer: Kenichi Dai *Composer: Seikou Nagaoka *Music producer: Nobuhito Ikehata *Sound supervisor: Takuya Hiramitsu *Animation producer: Kazuhito Kanno *Producer: Shu Yamada, Toshiaki Morita *Director: Takayuki Hamana *Production: Golden Kids Production Committee Episodes Gallery Golden_Kids_team.jpg|The "Golden Kids" Golden_Kids_wallpaper_1920-1200.jpg|Promotional wallpaper with Goal Kitagawa Videos External links *Official website *Official Facebook page (Japanese) *Official Twitter account (Japanese) *Series app at iTunes *Series info at Shirogumi website (Japanese) *Series info at aniDB Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi